The Date
by jinnu357
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie go on a date. MAJOR SMUT & ADULT SITUATIONS!Chapter 6 is up! It's now complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Spoilers for all books just in case! In my world, LMT does not exist. All Characters belong to JE. I make no profit. Yadda yadda yadda. I thought it's been a little quiet in the plum world so I thought I'd take a stab at writing. I apologize ahead of time if I used any quotes or ideas from anyone else's story. If it's yours, just let me know and This was firs story, please don't be mean!  
_

It was a really bad day. I brought in three skips today but I was not only covered in garbage but I had torn the back pocket out of my jeans. Thank god I hadn't worn a thong today but much to my dismay my batman boy shorts were clearly visible. Now, I had to go in to the bonds office to turn in my body receipts. I briefly considered going home to shower first but my rent was due by 5pm and it was already 4:30. I was just going to have to suck it up and pretend my butt was not hanging out. I pulled up in front of the bonds office in the mini and that's when I saw the batmobile parked right in front of the door.

" Great, just what I needed" I said to myself as blew some stray curls out of my face.

Ranger had been in the wind for the past three weeks. After the Scrog incident, I had told both of the men in my life that I loved them. You might be wondering why I was currently single again after that kind of declaration to not one but two people. Joe and I had the same argument as always. Cupcake, settle down and have a family, quit your job and be a homemaker, Cupcake I love you be my wife and have babies. That's when he gave me the ultimatum. I had to choose between him and a family or my job and my friends. It was probably one of the hardest decisions I've ever made but I decided I had to walk away. I couldn't let anyone control my life. Joe and I are still friends but we just aren't made for each other. My heart still twinges when I see him but we are way better as friends than partners. Ranger, that's a whole other story. He went in the wind after my talk with him. I haven't seen or heard from him in three weeks. I had called on the merry men for help a few times but that was it. I didn't ask about him and they obviously didn't offer up any information. It had hurt me he didn't even say goodbye but that was Ranger.

I couldn't stall anymore so I decided to just pretend that there was nothing wrong and stroll in and get my check. It sounded like a great plan. They always sound better in your head. I got out of the mini and walked into the bonds office with my head up. I looked around quickly and noticed Ranger must be in Vinnie's office. I felt that tingling all the way down my spine. I knew he was there but maybe I could make my escape before he came out.

" Hey white girl" Lula exclaimed. " Whew, you look rough! I hope batman doesn't come and see you like that!"

"What happened to you?" Connie asked.

" Nothing, I'm fine. Just a little garbage." I replied. " Connie can I just get my check? I'm kinda in a hurry"

" Sure, Steph. Can you grab me that file over there. It's for you" Connie pointed to a file cabinet across the room.

Great. Crossing the room would mean they would get a great view of my underwear through the giant rip in my jeans. It would be different if they were at least sexy but the little batman symbols were supposed to be for me only!

"I'll come by and get it later Connie, just let me get the check." I replied.

"Don't be silly it's right there." She pointed again.

I growled and stomped over the filing cabinet. Lula and Connie both burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing!! It's not funny" I protested.

Lula could barely contain her laughter. "Girl I think my 3 year old nephew has those same undies!" This started their laughing fit all over again.

"What's going on out here?" Vinnie yelled as he and Ranger burst from his office.

"NOTHING!" I exclaimed as I tried to use the file cover the back of my pants. This earned me a 200 watt smile from Ranger.

"What have you got behind your back?" Vinnie asked.

" NOTHING! Just a file! I was just getting my check and leaving!" I said quickly while trying to make it back to Connie's desk without having to turn my back on Vinnie and Ranger. I was contemplating bolting but Connie still wasn't done writing the check yet.

" Connie, the check please" I gritted through my teeth.

" Jeez Stephanie. Don't get your panties in a wad." She chuckled.

Before I knew it Ranger was beside me with his hand resting on the back of neck. His touch sent electricity through my entire body. I could feel the desire pool in my belly. I can't believe one touch could make me melt at his feet. I was still pissed at him for leaving but he was making it hard to be angry.

"Babe." He whispered in my ear. I shivered, much to his delight. One word. That's all it took and my anger dissipated.

" Hey Ranger" I said knowing my voice sounded breathy already.

" Need some help with that file, Babe?" He whispered.

" No! I'm all good." I squealed. Connie had just reached out to hand me the check. I snatched it up and ran out the door with the file still covering my butt. Before I made it to the mini Ranger grabbed my arm and twirled me around pressing me between the car and his long lean frame.

" Why are you running babe? "

It took me awhile to answer, all I could think of was how good it felt to have him pressed up against me. His dark brown eyes fixed on mine.

I tried to look away and said " Ummm… I've got to get to the bank and pay my bills Ranger."

" Can I see you tonight? He asked using one finger to bring my chin back to face him again.

" Um… are you asking me on a date Ranger or is this business?" Some of my anger was returning. Who was he to think he could waltz back in my life after three weeks with not a single word. I had to get control of these hungarian hormones or I was going to get my heart broken again.

"Babe."

" Babe is not an answer Ranger." I said gritting my teeth.

" A date Babe, I want to take you out. I've missed you." Wow, king of the one word responses just told me he missed me. How could I be angry with him? I needed to act mad like a good burg girl. Who am I to disappoint?

" That's funny. I haven't heard a word from you in three weeks. Is that how you show people you care about them?"

" Babe."

" Don't Babe me. I want an answer." I don't know where this courage was coming from but I wanted an answer.

He sighed. I don't think I've ever heard Batman sigh. "If I promise to you tell you what happened over dinner will you go out with me?"

How could I say no to Batman? Of course I wanted to go out with him. I wanted to rip his clothes off right here in the street.

" That depends. Where are we going?" I asked.

" Your choice Babe. As always."

" Rossini's. Pick me up at 7. I want you to wear red." I offered.

He looked shocked for a minute but the corners of his mouth tipped up in a mock smile. I had never been aggressive with Ranger but I liked it. "Deal" he replied. "But, only if I get to pick what you wear as well." He kissed me lightly on the lips. His lips barely brushing mine before he leaned in and whispered "That little black dress. You know the one." He flicked his tongue against the shell of my ear and my knees went weak.

He turned to walk away but before he put his sunglasses back on he shot me a 200 watt smile and said " By the way, I like the panties Babe…..but leave them at home tonight."

With that he angled into the batmobile and took off leaving me standing there in shock.

Should I continue? What should happen? I'm not sure where the story is going so any ideas would be great!


	2. Chapter 2

Spoilers for all books just in case! In my world, LMT does not exist. This is a babe story; I will try not to harm any cupcakes. All Characters belong to JE. I make no profit. Yadda yadda yadda.

I jumped in the Mini and motored off to the bank and dropped off the money to Dillon with seconds to spare. I couldn't believe I was about to go on a date with Ranger. A real date. Not just dinner after a distraction. I started to panic, I'd have to hurry to get rid of the garbage smell and get ready! I'm a burg girl after all!

I was manicured, shaved, and lotioned up standing in front of the closet trying to decide which FMP's I was going to wear. I immediately knew which dress Ranger wanted me to wear when he said it. He was right, I'd have to leave the panties at home. It felt really naughty to know that I'd be in a restaurant full of people with no panties. The dress was a three quarter sleeve that fit like a glove barely long enough to be considered decent. The front gave full coverage even the neck was high cut and went straight across my shoulders but the back…. well there was no back to the dress. All the way down to my butt was completely bare. I had worn this dress for a distraction and the merry men could not stop drooling. I looked in the mirror, I could wear a thigh high black leather boot with a spike heal or 5 inch sandals that tied up my calf with a ribbon. I decided to go with the tie up sandal. If tonight went the way I planned, Ranger would be untying these bad boys in a matter of hours and the ribbon just might come in handy. My curls fell around my shoulder in soft ringlets and I'd made my eyes smokey with grey eye shadow which made the blue in my eyes stand out. I just finished with some clear gloss when I heard the locks tumble.

I met Ranger in the living room and the sight of him took my breath away. He was wearing black dress pants that fit him in the all the right places. I knew from my snooping in his closet that they were Armani. God bless Armani. Tucked into those fabulous pants was a red button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A few buttons were left undone at the neck just giving a peak at that gorgeous mocha latte skin. He had his hair down and a diamond stud sparkled in his ear. I sauntered over and gave him the signal to turn around for me. He flashed me a 200 watt smile and turned a 360. He could win best ass in Trenton hands down. I could only hope I could have my hands on that ass very soon… and hopefully those beautiful Armani pants would not be in the way.

" I knew red was your color." I said in a husky voice.

He took his turn and walked around me to take in my full outfit. The tips of his fingers just barely brushed against my bare back which sent chills down my back. I shuddered as he leaned in and whispered in my ear. " Black has always been my favorite color." His fingers slowly slid down my side and settled on my ass. "I'm glad you decided to listen to me, Babe. You have no idea how hot it makes me knowing you have nothing on under that dress." He caught me around the waist as my knees went weak.

I cleared my throat and grabbed my clutch. If he wanted to play, I was ready for this play date.

"Let's go Ranger, we wouldn't want to be late, now would we? I said as I let my hand slide across his smooth hard chest. I heard him suck in a breath as I let my fingernails drag across his nipple through his shirt. He grabbed me by the ass and pulled me to him so our bodies were in full contact. His lips came crashing down on mine. His tongue slid across my bottom lip seeking entrance and before I knew it we were sharing one of the hottest kisses I've ever experienced. He finally broke the kiss and I was in a daze. He abruptly turned and walked to door opening it.

" No Babe, we wouldn't." he said with a smile waiting for me to walk out.

I could barely get myself together and out the door my legs were so shaky and my knees felt weak. It was a good thing I had skipped the panties because they would have been ruined. I briefly wondered what was up with this playful, smiling Ranger as we made our way to the elevator but I was certain that I didn't want it to end.

We rode down the elevator in silence with Rangers hand on my lower back. His fingers sent tingling up my spine, his touch was like fire burning my skin. As I looked at our reflection in the elevator doors I smiled. Thank goodness Mrs. Bestler had taken the night off from Elevator duty. I couldn't imagine what kind of response we would have gotten from her. My face was flushed and lips swollen from the kiss. Ranger was wearing a satisfied smirk if I ever saw one. Maybe I was playing with fire… but from what I could tell… I was going to love every burn I got.

_Sorry it was so short . I'm still deciding what Ranger was doing while he was gone. What do you think he was doing? I'd love to hear suggestions. I had a hard time describing the dress. My inspiration was actually a dress I saw on Project Runway for the Black and white challenge. Kayne was not my favorite designer but I loved his dress from the front. You can see it here: Little Black Dress_


	3. Chapter 3

_Spoilers for all books except LMT. That doesn't exist in my fantasy world! This is a babe story, I will try not to harm any cupcakes. They all belong to JE even Ranger sadly. I'm just having fun! NC-17 warning for some mild smut! _

We walked out to parking lot and to my surprise Ranger was driving a Mercedes SLR McClaren. It was all black with red leather interior. He hit the button for the suicide doors and I slipped inside. The smell was intoxicating. The leather was smooth and cool against my bare back. I tried to suppress the moan that escaped my lips as I slipped into the seat. This car was pure sex. I didn't even realize Ranger had slipped in beside me because I was running my fingers gently over the interior of the car and finished with my hand on his thigh. His breathe caught as I continued my journey loving the feel of the smooth fabric under my fingers. His hand wrapped around my wrist stopping me right before my hand slid over his cock and said "Babe, you're playing with fire."

I never took my eyes off of his and said "Burn me then."

Before I even knew what was happening I was straddling him. His eyes were almost black and his pupils were dilated as he stared back at me. Our lips were punishing each other… our tongues colliding with teeth. I wanted to taste every inch of him and that still wouldn't be enough. I scraped his tongue with my teeth and he growled in my mouth. My hands were moving of their own will unbuttoning and tearing at his shirt as my hips moved against him. I felt his hand slide up my thighs under my dress which had rode all the up around my waist now. I was so wet already and I could feel his cock through the thin fabric of his pants. He was as hard as steel. "Oh, god Ranger. You feel so good." I croaked as his lips assaulted my neck. I was unzipping his pants my fingers curling around his hard smooth cock. I had waited so long to feel his hands on me again. There was nothing to feel guilty about this time. I was free and clear.

That's when the car alarm started going off, and I realized Ranger was still holding the keys in his hand.

"Fuck." Ranger sighed and deposited me back in my seat as he got the alarm turned off.

"That's what I thought we were going to do." I said to myself.

"Believe me Babe, there is nothing I want more but I've waited a long time for you and I'm not going to rush this. You have no idea what you do to me."

I was really going to have to stop thinking out loud. I was doing my best fish impression. I opened and closed my mouth a few times. "What exactly is this?" I asked.

"Babe."

"Don't resort to one word answers now Ranger. What did you mean by that?" I was probably pushing my luck but I was tired of being timid, innocent little Stephanie. I wanted Ranger and damn it I needed to know what he wanted from me.

Ranger ran his fingers through his hair. "Can we discuss this over dinner, Babe? He sighed. "This wasn't exactly how I thought we'd have this conversation."

I looked at Ranger. His shirt was half untucked and unbuttoned to his waist. His pants were unzipped and his belt was undone. His smooth chest was exposed showing the scratch marks I had left. The keys were still clutched in his hand but the lust was not gone from his eyes when he turned to look at me. My dress was still up around my hips showing the tops of the lace thigh highs I was wearing. The top half of my dress was pulled down showing my breasts. I hastily pulled the dress back into place and flipped the visor down to straighten my hair. Ranger buttoned up his shirt and started the car while I applied more lip gloss in silence. My cheeks were flushed, my lips were swollen and my eyes were electric blue. I decided I had better not say anything else until I could get my hormones under control. I didn't know how I was going to make it through dinner. I could feel the wetness dripping down my thighs.

Ranger was already in his zone as we pulled out of the parking lot. I needed to clear my mind so I reached over to turn on the radio and was surprised when the first notes of Get Off by Prince filled the car. Ranger raised one eyebrow at me and I immediately changed the channel. I flipped over to oldies station since that was usually a safe bet. Marvin Gaye filled the car with Sexual Healing… hot like an oven did not even begin to describe what it was like in the car at this moment. I was about to spontaneously combust. I quickly flipped through again stopping on the Top 40 channel… a hip hop song came on. Something about Pretty Ricky. Yeah I thought, My Ricky was very pretty …I wonder if Ranger would let me call him Ricky. Wait… did he just say so horny?? They were talking about having phonesex! I couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up. Ranger joined in when I couldn't take it anymore and broke down in a laughing fit.

"Babe, you never disappoint." He chuckled.

Tears were streaming down my face. Phone sex with Ranger. Hmmm now that was a thought to file away for later. His voice was so sexy. When he was turned on, it was low and husky... it gave me chills. Just thinking about him whispering naughty things in my ear was threatening the little control I had left. I reached over and turned the radio off. Thankfully we had just pulled into the parking lot of Rossini's and Ranger got out and helped me out of the car. I straightened my dress and Ranger wiped the tears from cheeks. "You are the only person I know that can make me laugh like that Babe."

I smiled at him. I had to keep this light I thought. "I'm glad you find me amusing Ranger but you know… I wouldn't mind you whispering all the naughty things you want to do to me at 5 in the morning."

His 1000 watt smile turned into a wolf grin. "I won't need to whisper them Babe, I'd much rather show you." He grabbed my hand and led me up to restaurant.

_That's it for tonight. What do you think? How will thier date end? _

_Songs : Prince - Get Off ::Marvin Gaye - Sexual Healing ::Pretty Ricky - On the Hotline _


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own them! I'm just having some fun! _

We sat in the last booth in the corner. Ranger had his back up against the wall and I snuggled up to his side.

We had already placed our orders and were sipping wine while we waited. He surprised me by starting the conversation. "So, what's the deal Steph?"

Uh oh. No babe. I hated talking about feelings. Maybe I could play coy. "What do you mean Ranger?

"Well, for starters, you told me what to wear on our date. You felt me up in the car and you demanded I tell you where I've been. The old Stephanie would have never done those things. Before you blow up, it's not that I'm not enjoying this new Stephanie but I was wondering what happened that caused the change."

Well, coy was not going to work. I guess I was not going to be able to just keep this about sex. I was really going to have to talk to Ranger about my feelings for him. "I'll answer your questions Ranger but not until after you tell me where you've been for the past month."

His blank face slid into place and he was quiet for awhile. I started to get antsy. I started thinking that I had pushed too far and wondered which foreign country he was going to send me to when he began talking to me in a low controlled voice. "This isn't easy for me, Babe. I've never had a real relationship. I had been waiting to hear you tell me those three words for so long and when you did. I was afraid. I needed to get away and think." He placed a finger on my lips to stop me from replying. "Before you say anything I want to tell you some things I figured out while I was gone."

He stared at the table and started running his fingertip up and down the stem of the wine glass. Was batman nervous? Did he just say something about a relationship? I'd seen Ranger stare down men with guns and knives without flinching but talking about his feelings was apparently nerve racking for him. He looked down at me and put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to meet my eyes. His blank face was gone and I see the love in his warm brown eyes as he stared down at me.

"I started out just driving on the highway thinking about my life. I wanted to make myself believe that Morelli was the best man for you. I had heard that you told him that you loved him and that he was planning on proposing to you. I didn't know what to think so I kept driving until I got to Key West. I parked and sat on the beach. I realized that my life would be dark and lonely without you. You are the light in my life. When I wrap my arms around you I want to make you feel safe. I feel complete. It scares the hell out of me to need someone so much but I couldn't stop thinking about you. Everything I did brought me back to you. Even the sky reminded of how blue your eyes were that night we spent together. I realized then that I wanted to wake up to those beautiful blue eyes every morning. I wanted to fall asleep every night with my arms wrapped around you. Babe, I love you. I want to share my life with you."

I was speechless for once in my life. Tears were streaming down my face. I said the only thing that came to mind. " I love you too, Ranger." His lips crashed down on mine. I could taste my salty tears mixed with the sweet wine we were drinking. It was heaven. His hands were in my hair and my fingers were curled in his shirt. "Forget dinner Ranger. Take me home. I want you."

Ranger wasted no time and threw some bills on the table. He took my hand and led me out of the restaurant. I saw the cell phones opening as we walked out. This would be back to my Mom in a matter of minutes but I didn't care.

I wanted Ranger and he was mine. Forever.

_So I guess some smut is in order for the finale... what do you think? _


	5. Chapter 5

They belong to JE, I make no profit! I'm not sure about this. I had not planned on writing in Ranger's POV, it just sorta happened. This may be the end or I might write one more part. I'm not sure! Let me know what you think!

Ranger POV

We barely made it back to Haywood without wrecking the car. Steph couldn't keep her hands or lips to herself. She had my pants unzipped and her hands and lips were around my cock. My control was slipping fast. I wanted her so bad but not like this.

"God, Babe. Please. Not here." I gritted out.

She grinned up at me licking her lips. " I can't wait" she said. "I want to make you cum."

Her lips were back on my cock and I was about to explode. I hit the button on the remote to turn the cameras off as we pulled into the garage. Once I parked the car I slipped my hands into her hair as she moved up and down my cock. She was moaning and the vibration was going to send me over the edge. She was rolling my balls with one hand and stroking me while she alternated sucking and licking the head of my cock. When her thumb started massaging the sensitive skin under my balls I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Christ, Stephanie" I shouted as I came. She kept sucking me… milking the cum from my cock until I was boneless. I leaned my head back against the headrest with my eyes closed panting like I had run a marathon. She came up and kissed me and I tasted myself on her lips. This woman was going to be the death of me……. and I was going to enjoy every second!

"Babe. Stephanie. Dios. That was amazing. But, somehow my plans always fall apart when you're involved" I told her between kisses.

"I didn't hear you complaining" She quipped.

I growled. "Let's go. It's my turn to return the favor."

I zipped up and hit the button for the car doors and called the elevator with the remote. I couldn't keep my hands off of my Babe. My hands were on her ass under her dress and I was kissing her with everything I had. The elevator doors opened and it wasn't until Tank cleared his throat that I realized we weren't alone. Stephanie squealed and tried to pull her dress down. I was smiling.

"Rangeman you need to be more aware of your surroundings." Tank chuckled.

"Fuck off Tank"

"I was on my way to tell you that your remote must not be working because you were giving the guys quite a show."

Stephanie was now hiding behind me I could hear her saying "oh my god.. oh my god.. oh my god" into my back.

It took everything I had not to laugh. "I trust you took care of the situation." I asked Tank.

"Fortunately for you man, I saw your car coming through the gate and turned off the main monitor from my office. The only copy of the tape is in your office on 7." He said with a shit eating grin.

I stepped on the elevator with Steph still hiding behind me. I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face as I hit the remote for 7 and Tank hit the button for 5.

"I trust you'll be offline for the rest of the weekend?"

I nodded and he stepped on out onto the control room. "I'm glad you two have finally come to your senses. Enjoy, man."

"Oh my god, how am I going to face them again?" Stephanie squeaked after the doors shut.

"Babe, it's okay. Nobody saw anything. Tank was just giving you a hard time."

"So, is it bad that I'm turned on at the thought of your men watching me suck your cock?" She smiled mischievously.

This was a surprise coming from my babe. "Definitely not, but I have plans for that tape."

"And what would that be?" She asked grabbing the front of my shirt and bringing her lips to mine.

"We're going to watch it while I take you from behind." I whispered against her lips.

The doors opened to seven and we entered the apartment. I pinned her against the door with my thigh and I could feel her juices soaking my pant leg. My erection was already throbbing against her belly. We were kissing each other in a frenzy. I wanted to rip that dress off of her body and lick every inch. Stephanie surprised me by grabbing me by my ponytail and pulling my head back to get to my neck. She had no way of knowing that pulling my hair was a huge turn on for me. I like things kinda rough and I was going to show her how good rough could be tonight. I had found out during our one night together that she liked it hard and fast. I was wiling to bet no one had pushed her limits like I was going to.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and starting nibbling on my neck. I couldn't hold in the sounds she was tearing from my lips. I wanted her so bad. "Please Ranger, I want you" she said.

God, I loved when she begged. I lead her to my office and saw the DVD on the desk. I slipped it into the projector and turned it on. The Mercedes rolled into the garage and parked. I zoomed in to see Stephanie bobbing up and down on my cock. I was throbbing watching her suck me. Stephanie's eyes were riveted to the screen and I came up behind her and pressed my cock against her ass. She leaned forward and braced herself on the desk.

"Is this what you want, Babe? You want me to fuck you right here?"

A moan was her only response as she rubbed against me.

"Tell me Babe. I wanna hear you say it."

"Please Ranger."

"Please what, Babe?"

"Please fuck me, Ranger. NOW."

I quickly unzipped and slide home as she leaned over the desk. I cried out as her walls clenched around me. I stilled letting her get used to my size. She was so tight and wet I almost lost it.

"God Babe, you're so wet." I told her as I was sliding my hands up and down her back. There's nothing like the view from behind when a woman is wearing thigh high lace stockings and her dress is up around her waist. I had lost all control and was pulling all the way out and thrusting into her harder each time.

"Ranger, please harder." Steph begged.

"That's it Babe. Beg for me."

"Please Ranger, God I'm going to cum." She pleaded.

I reached up and grabbed a handful of her curls and gently pulled. She let out a cry and I could feel her walls clenching tight as she came for me. I slowed my thrusting to prolong her orgasm. I came shouting her name. As her breathing returned to normal she started rolling her hips against me. My head fell back at the sensation as a growl left my throat.

"Dios, Babe." I leaned up to whisper in her ear. "Te Amo, mi vida." I turned her over and pushed her down on the desk. I couldn't wait to taste her. She was so sweet. I had craved her taste since the night we spent together. I wasted no time and ran my tongue down the length of her dripping wet pussy. I dipped my tongue inside tasting our juices mingled together. The sounds she was making were driving me crazy. I was already ready to take her again. I teased her clit with my tongue and slid two fingers inside of her. I knew the minute I found her gspot. She started grinding against my face saying my name over and over again. I lightly nipped at her clit and she came screaming my name. I couldn't have dreamed it better, I thought.

"I love hearing you shout my name, Babe. It gets me so hard."

She reached up behind me and pulled the tie out of my hair. "I think it's my turn to be in control." She said twirling the leather tie around her finger. I was hesitant. I normally didn't let woman have the control in my bed. She reached up and grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled me to her. She kissed me hard sucking my bottom lip into her mouth and nibbling it. I moaned. She's found another weakness of mine. My lips were so sensitive. That why I loved kissing her so much. She made it such an erotic experience.

"Do you like that, Ranger?" I couldn't help but smile against her lips.

" I like it rough Babe, you think you can handle that?" I asked her never taking my eyes off of the deep blue pools of lust in front of me.

"I guess we'll see if I can take the mighty Manoso down a notch or two." She replied. I couldn't hide the surprise I felt at those words. Maybe there was another side to my Babe I didn't know about.


	6. Chapter 6

_Unfortunately they all belong to JE, even Ranger. I make no profit. Just having fun. Warning for graphic smut and adult language as always! _

_"I guess we'll see if I can take the mighty Manoso down a notch or two." She replied. I couldn't hide the surprise I felt at those words. Maybe there was another side to my Babe I didn't know about. _

I took Ranger's hand and led him into the bedroom. I knew I could only run the show if he let me. He was six feet of pure mocha latte muscle and I could never physically restrain him. I asked Ranger to be seated on the bed. He complied. I removed his shoes and socks. I walked over to the stereo and pressed play. The sounds of Santana softly filled the room. On my way back to the bed I stopped at my bag and grabbed two sets of cuffs. Ranger was wearing a smirk now. As I made my way back to him I let my hands roam over my body in tune with the music. His eyes were closely following my hands watching them slide over my breasts and down my stomach. I grasped the bottom of my dress and slowly slide the fabric up inch by inch over the tops of my stockings then up my stomach and breasts while my hips rocked to the music and dropped the garment on the floor. I was now standing in front of him wearing nothing but stockings and heels. He reached out to touch my silky thigh and I stopped him.

"Uh uh. No touching." I told him. A sexy smile was his only answer.

I started kissing and biting his neck still rocking my hips with the music and his arms automatically encircled me and grabbed my ass. I stilled.

" I'm going to stop if you touch me." I whispered in his ear. His hands dropped back to the bed. I licked his ear and nibbled on it. His whole body shivered. "Do you like that?" I whispered slowly licking the shell of his ear. He didn't answer so I bit down and he growled. "I asked you a question Ranger. Do you like it?"

The smirk had returned and apparently he decided to play along. "Yes, Babe" he breathed.

"Good." I ran my hands across his chest up and over his shoulders where I grabbed a handful of his thick shiny hair. " I think you need to clean up the mess you've created." I pulled his head to me by the handful of hair I was holding and put my leg up over his shoulder. My juices had already run down and dampened the edge of my stockings. The control I felt was going to my head. I couldn't believe that I was ordering Ranger around but I definitely liked it. A lot. He started licking me with long strokes from slit to clit. My head fell back and I couldn't stop the moans coming from my lips. I stood up and released his hair. His lips were glistening with my juices so I darted my tongue out and licked his lips and he moaned in my mouth. I pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. I could feel how hard he was through his pants as I rubbed myself against him. I took my time unbuttoning his shirt nipping, kissing and marking his beautiful chest and abs. I took one of his nipples into my mouth and nibbled. He sucked in a breath and his hands found their way to my hair.

"No touching Ranger, do you know what happens to bad boys who don't listen?" I teased. The sexy smile was back.

"Sit back up against the pillows." I ordered.

Ranger complied and I took off his shirt cuffing one wrist and then the other to the metal posts on the bed.

"Babe, payback is a bitch."

"Oh, I'm definitely looking forward to it" I said never taking my eyes off of his. I straddled him again and began kissing him. His lips were so full and soft. I loved kissing him. Just barely letting my lips brush his before thrusting my tongue in his mouth and taking the kiss deeper until I had two handfuls of his hair and I was grinding on him. His muscles were tense and he was straining against the cuffs.

"Okay Babe, let me out of these." He panted.

"Uh huh, not until I've had my way with you." I replied.

I slid down his body and unzipped his pants. His cock was rock solid and I couldn't wait to taste him. I slid his pants off and threw them across the room. I licked my lips and slid my tongue over the pool of precum glistening on the head. I couldn't help but moan as I took as much of his cock as I could down my throat. His hips thrust off the bed as he moaned and pulled harder on the cuffs. I let his cock slide out of my mouth.

"Tell me what you want Ranger." I asked between licks. When he didn't respond I let my teeth graze the underside of his cock." Dios, Babe, please. Christ."

"Tell me Ranger." I said and plunged his cock back into my mouth. He cried out and thrust into my mouth.

"Fuck me Babe, ride my cock." He ground out.

"Mmmm, I dunno Ranger…. I was thinking about tasting your cum."

"Babe.. mmmmm Dios please I want to be inside you."

I was so turned on I didn't think I could wait any longer. I crawled up his body and sat on his lap with my back to his chest. My head fell back against his shoulder and he took this opportunity to punish my neck with kisses and bites as he rubbed his cock against my clit. "Babe, let me out of the cuffs, Dios Babe, Please. I need to fuck you." I leaned forward and poised his cock at my entrance. I was so wet he slid right inside and I moaned his name. " God Ranger, that feels so good."

I reached down and grasped his ankles and started rocking back and forth.

"Fuck… Babe... shit. Wait.. I'm not going to last very long like this" He panted. He straining against the cuffs harder now and I was worried he was going to tear the bed apart. I stilled for a moment before I started rocking my hips back and forth applying pressure to inside of his ankles. He was moaning and thrusting into me and I could feel the pressure building. I was wild... rocking and grinding on his cock. My orgasm crashed over me and as I bucked on his cock I felt him spill inside of me. I collapsed back against his chest both of us covered in a fine sheen of sweat. It seemed like forever until I came down off of the high of the best orgasm I'd ever had.

"Babe, I think I'm ruined." He said in the most satisfied voice. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Me too"

The end!


End file.
